The Heart Shaped Scar
by Wiz bang
Summary: What if Miranda Priestly had been the most powerful witch in the world during the first wizarding war and Andy Sachs the most brilliant witch of her age? Would the war have gone differently and what would that mean for our favorite Hogwarts students.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of the Devil Wears Prada or Harry Potter but I love both worlds and Miranda would make a hell of a witch.

1.

Andy Sachs ran. She was being chased by horrid men who would torture her to death if they caught her. She did not want to die but she could not live with what was coming if she did nothing to stop it. He was hell-bent on killing someone and the glass ball in her hand would mean the death of an innocent family. So she ran.

She tripped, landed hard, and the glass ball flew from her hands. She hoped to see it shatter into pieces before she remembered the unbreakable charm used on all the items housed in the Department of Mysteries.

"Crucio," she heard a male voice say just before her world exploded in pain.

It took her overworked mind moments to realize that the loud screaming was coming from her own mouth.

She found herself pulled into a tight ball on the floor after the spell released her. She looked up at masked men who were all pointing their wands at her. Then one stepped forward pointing his wand and began to speak, "Avada,"

Before he could complete the spell he was hit by a strong spell that threw him violently backward casing the unconscious man to collide with one of his fellow Death Eaters.

The room then exploded into chaos. She looked up to see Miranda Priestly resplendent in white robes casting spells faster than she thought was possible. The Death Eaters scattered but quickly began to organize a competent counter attack. Andy retrieved her wand and was soon standing next to Miranda sending spells towards the crouching men.

They had just about driven the men into retreat when the air in the building suddenly changed. Andy shivered as the temperature seemed to drop precipitously. In moments ropes came from every direction binding Andy and Miranda tightly together. Their wands were taken from them as the Dark Lord approached.

"You are a brave girl to attempt to keep this from me," he said holding up the prophecy.

"You won't win," Andy said with a bravado she did not really feel but if she was about to die she would do it on her own terms.

"Brave, but stupid," he said.

"Crucio," he said barely above a whisper.

Andy shrieked again but instantly felt the pain lessen as Miranda squeezed her hand halving her burden in the process.

He released the spell before turning to the other bound woman.

"And you Miranda, I would have thought you to clever to be caught out like this."

"You being the brightest witch of your age and all," he continued with a sneering laugh.

"It's a shame really, with your heritage from such an ancient and powerful wizarding family that you didn't accept my invitation," he said.

"No matter that is water under the bridge now."

He held up his wand but instead of a killing curse he said, "Stupefy."

AN: This is the first chapter of a long piece. As you can guess this is very AU with a blend of HP and DWP characters with only a few cannon relationships in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sometime later Miranda woke. She stretched her neck and tried to move her arms but found that she was still bound. She felt Andrea's presence behind her but as far as she could tell she was still unconscious. She tried to move her hand and arms the magical bindings seems to only get tighter with each move so she gave up. Instead, she put her brilliant mind to work to think of a way to get her and Andrea out of this. The girl had acted impulsively but she could not be prouder of her former student. Luckily her source within Voldemort's followers had warned her of Andrea's heroic but ultimately futile act. She knows now that she should have trusted Andrea with her plan and maybe things would be different. Now, however, their fate was most likely sealed. As soon as Voldemort reviewed the prophecy he would kill her and Andrea just because she had the misfortune of being tied to her. The door was flung open and the dark lord entered a look of pure triumph on his face. "Time was up," she thought, regretting all the things she had failed to say and failed to do.

"Avada,"

"Lord please, spare her," Miranda pleaded

Ten minutes earlier.

Andy woke slowly and took in as much of her surroundings as she could without moving or opening her eyes. She reached out with her magic and felt the room around her. She was still tied to Miranda but now they were seated on the floor. They were alone in a room, their wands were not in this room but they were nearby. She began a series of hand movements casting a simple spell that she had invented. What the dark lord did not know was that she too was the brightest witch of her age. His kind could not see one's blood status had no connection their intelligence or the strength of their magic. The spell was slow going because she did not have a full range of motion with her fingers and she knew that she would not have time to cast it twice. She felt Miranda stir but she kept her completely still with the exception of the meerest twitch of the fingers on her right hand.

She picked up the pace of the spell as she sensed the same change in the air that was once again heralding the dark lord's approach.

"Avada,"

"Lord please, spare her," Miranda pleaded

"And why should I save this filth," he spat.

"She has her whole life ahead of her," Miranda tried and was met with derisive laughter.

"She no innocent she stole her magic from some unfortunately pure blood,"

"Come now, Lord Voldemort you don't believe that nonsense any more than I do"

The laugh she heard this time was quite genuine. "Very good Miranda, you are correct those sentiments are just for the rubes," he said.

"I actually studied muggle history, there was this fellow named Adolf who I learned a lot from,"

"He knew that his followers needed an enemy to provide common purpose."

"So I could have chosen, left-handed wizards, or gingers, or any random trait."

"But instead you decided to exploit existing prejudices that many pureblood families already have," Miranda offered. She was from a pureblood family after all and she had heard her share of this nonsense from her father as a child.

"Very good Miranda, Its just to bad you won't get the chance to share those insights with another soul," he said with fake regret tinting his voice.

"So you watched the prophecy," Miranda said desperately trying to prolong the conversation though no way to get out of this had come to mind.

"Yes, and that explains why you were so unwilling to join us because I was always fated to be your doom."

"Avada,"

Andy could kiss Miranda right now. The woman had kept him talking long enough to complete the spell. Halfway through the casting, she'd stopped trying to free the both of them but instead concentrated on just freeing her right hand. With that accomplished, she signed "Accio," while picturing Miranda and her wands. She was already thinking of her families cottage in Scotland, so as soon as both wands touched her hands she apparated them from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Miranda and Andy apparated into the kitchen of the long-abandoned McAllister family cottage. Andy's mother Maggie McAllister wasn't a witch but she had studied an ancient Celtic art of controlling magic without the use of a wand. She had taught that tradition to Andy as Andy had hoped she would do for her daughters one day. That little-known ability had saved her and Miranda's life tonight. A fact she would have thought would have pleased her former professor but instead, the woman looked at her with seething anger.

"Of all the reckless, immature, and plain stupid things you could have done Andrea, going after that prophecy was the worst," she said.

"What were you thinking Andrea," Miranda said angrily.

Andy just watched as the woman paced and begin to work herself up into a full-blown tizzy.

Andy had just about enough of this as she said, "What I was thinking is that I did not want Voldemort and his supporters to kill the Potters or the Longbottoms."

That brought Miranda up short as she was reminded why this girl was so special and so special to her. The brightest in her class her star pupil but she was so much more than that.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms are not your responsibility," Miranda replied.

"Your responsibility is to live, to survive all of this."

"How can I do that professor, how can I put my head down and stay safe when so many have died,"

"Celia Bones her husband andvtheir four children were killed earlier today," Andy said.

Miranda covered her mouth in shock having not heard that particular news.

"Professor I am an orphan with no real family, that makes me the perfect candidate to risk everything for this cause."

"There's no one left on this earth that loves me and I will barely be missed when I'm gone."

Andy was taken aback by the fire she saw in her former teacher's eyes.

"I would miss you if you were gone," Miranda said in a voice so quiet that Andy barely heard.

She was surprised to see tears begin to stream from Miranda's eyes.

"You say that no one would miss you and no one loves you."

"But that is not true Andrea, I would miss you and I."

"I love you, Andrea."

Andy was so stunned that she did not speak for a full minute. She watched as tears stained her beautiful face. A sad smile broke out on Andy's face. Not because of Miranda's declaration of love because her words meant everything to Andy. The moment felt bittersweet because it came in the middle of so much loss.

"Why did so many have to die and suffer and what right do I have to feel joy at this moment," Andy thought. She put that thought aside as she approached the woman that she's loved for all these years.

She slid her fingers under Miranda's chin lifting her face.

"Professor, please look at me."

Miranda opened her eyes and slowly brought them up to meet her loves face.

"I had no idea you felt like this," Andy said.

"And now that you do," Miranda said with a note of defiance in her voice.

"I can't promise you that I won't risk my life to save others," Andy said.

Miranda began to turn away but was stopped by strong hands. "But I can promise you that I will love you will all that I am for every moment that I have on this earth."

Before Miranda could respond, Andy crushed their lips together as they shared a heated long desired first kiss. They broke apart just long enough for both women to draw a breath before they resumed. Moments later they came up for air again before Miranda said, "Bedroom now."

The two stumble unwilling to break contact as they meander their way to the nearest bedroom.

A quick spell cleaned off the bed and freshened the sheets. The two striped each other's clothing between heated kisses and blatant groping. Andy had wanted to get her hands on Professor Priestly's ass since her 5th year. Miranda for her part will never admit to anyone other than Andrea that she had a hard time not noticing her beauty in her last years at Hogwarts.

Andy's eyes widen as she saw what her former teacher was wearing under her robes. A very fetching bra and panty set, stockings and a garter. She took a long moment to drink in the sheer beauty of the woman in front of her. She wished that she'd worn something other than a sports bra and jokey style underwear but to her credit, her plan involved potentially running for her life and not being intimate with the woman of her dreams. The look in Miranda's eyes indicated no disappointment in Andy's more athletic undergarments.

They slowly approach each other with Miranda eyes glued to Andrea's breasts as Andy was mesmerized to see that the front of Miranda's panties was partially see-thru.

The two shared a long hug before Miranda said, "We don't have to do anything tonight Darling."

"We can just lay in bed and hold each other," Miranda offered.

Andy was impressed with the woman's self-control. For her part, she was just barely containing the desire to lunge at the older woman. She slipped out of her bra and panties and lay on top of the bed. Miranda did the same thought she took a little longer dealing with her stockings and garter. They lay in bed holding each other for long moments before Andy started kissing her again.

Their kisses were long, slow and deep building each woman's passion past the boiling point. By now they both knew that there was no way to hold back what was coming. The thought of potentially dying without sharing this type of intimacy was just unthinkable to both women.

They spent the next hour making slow and purposeful love to each other. Both women made it clear that they cared far more about the pleasure of their partner than their own. Later Miranda lay with her head on her lover's chest as Andy ran her fingers through her short platinum blonde shading towards silver hair. Andy loved the woman's signature haircut and thought it would look far sexier when it turned completely silver.

"Any regrets darling?" Miranda asked.

Andy smiled before saying, "yes"

Mirada sat up looking back at her with concern.

"I regret a lot of things, I regret that it took a war to bring us together, I regret that we didn't start doing this years ago, I regret," Andy stopped her sentence clearly pained by her next thought.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she said in a whisper, "The Potters and the Longbottoms."

"Professor we were making love while one or both of those families were being attacked by Death Eaters."

"We have to," she started to say while she attempted to get out of bed.

Miranda pulled her back down before explaining, "The Potters and the Longbottoms are safe, darling."

"But he's seen the prophecy," Andy almost shouted.

"No, he's seen a prophecy," Miranda responded.

Andy sat back on the bed while Miranda explained the plan that only she knew every detail of.

"So you used Occlumency to plant false memories in Trelawny's mind."

"Then you used those memories to create a new prophecy then destroyed the original," Andy said clearly awed not just by the audacity of the plan but by the sheer complexity of the magic it took to pull it off.

"So what is in the new prophecy?" she asked.

Miranda's smile disappeared as she explained, "the new prophecy identifies another woman who is to have the child that is supposed to bring down the dark lord."

Andy was surprised that Miranda would risk another woman's life. Her face drained of all color as she realized that there was only one person that Miranda would risk.

"The new prophecy indicated that you are the person that he must kill," Andy said in a shaky voice.

"That's why he said that you knew he would be your doom."

Miranda just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"So how do you plan to defeat him on your own?" Andy asked.

The look on Miranda's face worried Andy greatly.

"You do have a plan don't you?"

Miranda reluctantly explained her plan to an increasingly insensed Andrea.

"That plan won't work," Andy said.

"Of course it will work," Miranda responded but she didn't sound all that convinced.

"It can work, but not If you are planning to do it alone," Andy said.

Miranda quickly rejected her offer as she said, "No I will not risk your life."

"You will loose yours rather than risking mine," Andy responded heatedly.

"Yes," Miranda responded with a shout.

Andy picked up Miranda's wand and handed it to the older witch before saying, "Then you may as well kill me now."

Miranda dropped her wand like it just touching it was burning her flesh.

"I will do no such thing," Miranda said with a pained look.

"You are not willing to kill me with your wand but that is what you are doing by your actions," Andy said.

"That is not what I am doing," Miranda responded.

"I don't want to live without you," Andy yelled.

Miranda was taken aback by the ferocity of Andrea's words. "You don't mean that."

"You are young, you'll," Miranda began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't you dare tell me that I will find someone else"

"I have loved you since I was fifteen,"

"There is no other witch like you, so don't you dare tell me what I feel or don't feel"

Miranda looked down into her hands as she contemplated the sincerity in her former student's words. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she loved the girl since she was that young but there is no doubt in her mind that she loves the girl now and knows that she will never love another in the same way.

"Marry me," Miranda said as she came to the only conclusion that made any sense.

"Yes," was Andy's simple reply.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The two apparated into to nearby town of Feis. Feis was a small magical community on the Black Isle. It took them surprisingly little time to pick rings, dress robes, and to engage the local justice of the peace and his wife to perform the ceremony and to act as a witness.

The couple exchanged heartfelt words without the need for notes.

"Are you certain?" Miranda asked as they were about to sign the marriage license.

The license was a magically binding contract that would make all of their separate assets into joint assets. An announcement would also run in the Daily Prophet. Andy knew that this was a key part of their plan.

"Yes, sweetheart I want to announce to the world that I am now Andrea Caroline Priestly."

They both knew that with the submission of the marriage license to the Ministry their marriage would become common knowledge. A search through the magical records office would also reveal that now both women owned the cottage. Andy signed without delay. She had been fully prepared to sacrifice her life to save others but now she most certainly wanted to live but only if Miranda survived too. She was now prepared to do whatever it took to make sure that happened. They handed the signed document to the justice. The man slipped the document into his pocket before informing them that he would file it with the Ministry in the morning.

"It may take a while for it to be processed," he said.

When they looked at him curiously he explained further, "with all that is happening because of you know who couples are getting married all over Britain."

"Last I heard it was taking seven to ten days to process the sheer number of marriage licenses."

"The department responsible for registering magical babies is already trying to add staff expecting a major influx in the next nine months"

Both newlyweds blushed hard as both considered the possibility of future children.

They thanked the man and his wife before strolling off into the sleepy little town.

The two got back to the cottage after having a wonderful dinner at a seaside bistro. Before they entered the cottage they placed a series of wards to warn them of Voldemort's approach. They also put up a series of weaker spells designed to block his access. They knew the spells would not work but they wanted to leave the man with the impression they wanted to keep him out.

Andy insisted on carrying her bride across the threshold while Miranda managed successfully not to roll her eyes. The truth was that Miranda quite enjoyed Andrea's chivalrous nature. Andy carried her bride all the way into their bedroom where she deposited her onto their marriage bed. She undressed her love once again enjoying the sight of the older woman's beauty. She then deposited her own dress robes in a heap on the floor. She loved the raw desire she saw in Miranda's eyes as she slowly approached. They lay together and held each other for some time. They kissed for long minutes before Miranda broke away panting heavily.

"Darling, I want you to make me yours tonight," Miranda said.

Andy, who had every intention of doing so, began to speak but stopped belatedly catching Miranda's meaning.

She grabbed her wand and spoke a spell well known to all lesbian witches.

Miranda's eyes grew wide as she saw the enlargened appendage appear between her Andrea's legs. She spread her legs giving Andrea access to her core. They locked eyes for a long moment before Andy slowly pushed herself in. The sensation was exciting and new to her. She had never used this spell but had been eager to try it knowing that this was what Miranda wanted. The couple made slow passionate love for what felt like hours.

Andya increased the pace as she was overtaken by an imperative to make deeper and faster strokes. She felt an unfamiliar tightening feeling just before they orgasmed together. The orgasm was like nothing she had ever experienced before. There was a brief moment of pain followed by what she could only describe as a pulsating feeling along her enlarged organ then finally a release. Miranda's eyes grew wide at the unexpected sensation of Andy ejaculating into her. Andy grabbed her wand and quickly reversed the spell.

The couple then made love again the old-fashioned way. After they experienced another mutual orgasm they dosed in each other arms. They both woke later in the night hungry for each other. They kissed deeply enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. When Miranda slipped a hand between her spouse's legs, Andrea quickly did the same. They stroked each other's slick folds before each woman entered the other. Andy signed Miranda's name as she came for the third time of the night. Miranda for her part buried her face into Andreas silky brown tresses as her climax crested.

Andy woke early the next morning to find that Miranda had already gotten out of bed. Deciding that a newly married woman had little need for underwear she slipped on a robe but wore nothing underneath. She was drawn to the kitchen by the most wonderful smells. She walked into the kitchen to find quite the visual treat. Miranda's marvelous and naked ass was on display as the woman wore only an apron to make breakfast.

When the woman bent over to retrieve an item from the cottage's oven, Andy spoke, "I could definitely get used to this."

Andy words caused Miranda to turn and flash her shy smile.

"I am a newly married woman, I have little need for clothing," Miranda commented

Andy, deciding she much preferred Miranda's philosophy, slipped out of her robe. She approached her spouse with eyes that were no longer hungry for breakfast. Andy's first spell put the food into stasis and her second sent Miranda's apron flying off.

An enjoyable half an hour later the two sat down for a delayed but delicious meal. After breakfast, the couple reluctantly put on robes to begin tackling the process of taming the long abandon cottage. They broke for lunch then made love again before taking a short nap.

Even with magic, their cleaning and repair efforts had just scratched the surface of all that needed to be done by the time they broke for dinner. Andy made one of her favorite dishes. She gave Miranda a dose of her own medicine by cooking in only Miranda's apron. The only fabric that touched either woman's bodies during dinner were the linen napkins each woman had in their laps. The couple made it through dinner but when Andy presented the desert neither woman could resist using their beloved as a plate. After christening the dining room table the couple fell tiredly into bed. Andy assumed that Miranda was asleep until she felt strong fingers grab her ass. She smiled as the rolled on top of her lover.

The next day the two woman made their way to a nearby shop. They brought enough provisions to last them a few weeks not wanting to have to come back into town often. They went back made lunch then made love again. The newlyweds found that they were quite compatible in bed thought neither of them was all that surprised.

The truth was that under almost any other circumstance the two would have ended up together much sooner. They had chemistry even when Miranda was the teacher and Andrea the pupil. It took Andrea almost dying to get Miranda to stop thinking of the young woman as her student. The woman had graduated and had worked for the Ministry for nearly five years. While she hated the circumstances that brought them together, she would not give up this chance at happiness no matter how brief it might be. Miranda had long ago accepted her death would be a likely outcome of this war but Andrea dying was unacceptable.

The couple fell into a rhythm over the next several days. They'd wake and make love, have breakfast then make love again, work on the cottage then make love, then have dinner followed by a final round of lovemaking. Both women knew deep down that in a way they were trying to squeeze a lifetime of love into what little time they might have together. After the seventh day, they reluctantly began wearing sleeping gowns not wanting to spend precious time getting dressed once Voldemort found them.

The days turned into weeks as they waited for the Dark Lord or his followers to locate them. One morning Andy woke up feeling ill at ease. The two spent the day within touching range as it became clear that Miranda also felt something wicked was on the wind. They kept their normal routine though they were now working on the exterior of the cottage. Their lovemaking that day felt more desperate as each woman tried their best to show the other woman all the love they felt. Their cries of passion were a little louder and afterward, they shed tears of both joy and sadness. Joy in finding the love of their lives and sadness that their love did not seem fated to last and fully flower. After making love one final time that night, Miranda turned to her love and spoke quietly, "Andrea I want you to know how much these weeks have meant to me."

Andy tried but failed to keep the tremor out of her voice, "they have meant the world to me too."

"That night at the ministry, I thought I was going to die and my only regret was never telling you just what you meant to me," Andy said.

"Then you were there and I knew that we were meant to be," Andy concluded.

The coupled kissed and held each other until they finally fell into fretful sleep.

Andy was the first to wake as her spell detecting apparation within five miles of the cottage caused her wand to vibrate under her pillow. She woke Miranda, then the two lay perfectly still waiting for the Dark Lord to enter. It did not take long for the door to their bedroom to be broken into pieces. Andy was out of bed quickly throwing a stunning spell at the dark wizard. He batted the spell away before hitting her with a powerful immobilizing curse. Andy tried to move toward Miranda but could not take a single step.

Voldemort approached then stood over Miranda who still held her wand but had not attempted to cast a spell.

He laughed at the scene before him.

"Now I understand why you came to save this young woman."

"Brava Miranda."

"You've found an excellent way to spend your final days on earth."

"Yes, I love her and I don't care about the fact that she is muggle born."

"Oh Miranda, I thought we covered this."

"I care nothing about her birthright."

"If she were mine I would simply falsify the records to show she was from some long forgotten magical family."

"In fact, after you are gone perhaps I will do just that," He said happily.

Miranda let out a genuine laugh at that.

"You find something funny."

"You can take her body by force, you could even use the Imperious Curse to make her smile while you do it, but you will never have her heart."

Voldemort glared at the woman before him knowing that she was correct but trying to delude himself into believing otherwise.

Miranda smirked knowing she had scored with her last comment. It was the little things that mattered in ones last moments on earth. The spell was ready to go in her head and even if he took her wand Andrea had shown her how to cast the spell without it. She was waiting for him to utter the killing cures knowing he could not cast that powerful of a spell and defend against a powerful incoming spell at the same time. She took one last look at the woman she loved wishing their time together could be just a little longer.

Voldemort murmured as a spell before pointing his wand at Miranda's stomach. Both women were mesmerized as the sound of twin heartbeats filled the room. Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ah, the prophecy did not indicate which of your twins would be my downfall."

"It's a good thing that by killing you I eliminate both of them."

"No please don't," Miranda said as a hand unconsciously dropped to her stomach.

As soon as Andy heard the sound of her children's heart beats she redoubles her efforts. She knew from the start that Miranda planned to sacrifice herself to save Andy but she had a different plan all along. The twins changed nothing and everything all at once. A single tear fell from her eye, wishing she could live long enough to hold her children just once but her time was up as she watched Voldemort point his wand at Miranda.

"Avada Kadavra," he said as green light erupted from his wand.

At that moment Andy broke the body binding curse and cast a spell that slowed time. She'd spent every free moment over the last few weeks inventing the complicated spell. With her second spell, she apparated just four crucial feet. There was no pain as the killing curse struck Andy in the back. There was just one perfect moment for her to stare into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. There was no time to say one last I love you.

"NOOOO," Miranda screamed

She pointed her wand at Voldemort as she screamed "OBLIVIATE."

The Dark Lord attempted to block the powerful curse but was surprised as magic stronger than he had ever seen smashed through all of his defenses. He had just a single moment of terror before the spell drove him through the open door and into the wall behind him.

He collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Miranda pulled her Andrea's lifeless body into her arms. The feeling of loss was immediate and devastating. She could barely breathe as she cried uncontrollably. She had no doubt of what Voldemort's spell had shown her. They were having twins. Twins who would only know one of their mothers through stories. She pulled Andrea closer to her chest as tears blinded her.

Andy Priestly slowly opened her eyes wondering just where this chapter of her life had taken her. She was surprised but not unhappy to realize she was in Miranda's grasp.

"Miranda, honey you need to calm down."

Miranda looked down and almost fainted as she saw the love of her life's pretty brown eyes looking back at her. She reached down to touch her face needing to confirm that she was indeed alive.

"How?" Miranda asked.

Andy thought she knew so she explained what she knew about soul mates.

Miranda wasn't sure if she believed in the idea of actual soul mates but she did not want to say that to her wife just happy that she was still alive.

"You don't need to hide your skepticism from my love."

Miranda looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Yes love I can read your thoughts and you mine."

"You are telling me we are linked because of the death curse?" Miranda asked.

"No, I think it would have happened eventually but the emotions of the last few minutes accelerated things," Andy responded.

Miranda looked into Andy's mind testing her theory. She had to laugh at the question she found there.

Miranda smirked at her spouse before she said, "You're wondering how I got pregnant."

Andy nodded her head not bothered by Miranda's ability to literally read her mind. She knew there were ways to keep each other out of certain areas if they wanted to but she suspected that they were indeed soul mates so neither of them would ever feel the need to block the other's access.

"On our wedding night darling, what spell did you use?" Miranda asked.

Andy shrugged before saying, "engortiatem."

Miranda laughed her musical laugh before saying, "the next time you don't want to have children darling use engortiatam"

Andy blushed a deep red at the error. Miranda just took her loves face kissed her before telling her that she was oh so happy that she had used the wrong spell.

"Any regrets?" Miranda asked already knowing the answer.

Andy lowered her head to Miranda's belly before saying, "Hi girls I'm your Mama, Your Mom and I can't wait to meet you."

Miranda's hand dropped to her belly as she could swear she felt twin flutters at Andrea's heartfelt words.

AN:

This is the last chapter of what is basically an extended prologue. The next chapter will move several years into the future and introduce some very familiar faces from the DWP and HP worlds as well as few from some of my other works. Thanks again for reading my stories and as always feedback is very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Andrea Priestly was enjoying a long shower her large luxurious master bathroom. She loved this home that was a perfect blend of the best of both the magical and muggle worlds. Technically the place was a castle but she had redecorated heavily refusing to see her children grow in a home that featured suits of armor that wielded battle axes. The fact that the suits occasionally tried to drop one of those axes on her head had been the last straw causing their banishment to the deepest portion of the dungeon. As the Lady of Priestly Castle, she made it clear to her spouse what she would and would not put up with. To her surprise, Miranda had graciously acquiesced to most of her demands.

Now, the house had all of the modern conveniences, plenty of glass windows, plus WIFI. The house could now easily be featured in the pages of Architectural Digest. It did not hurt that she and Miranda were very talented witches nor the personal wealth they had started with then increased greatly over their nearly eighteen years of marriage.

Not wanting to have to tell the story over and over again, Andy had penned the best selling "The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort." The compendium had made the Potters, the Longbottoms, and Bella into celebrities but it had made Miranda and herself into icons in the magical world. The book had never left the top ten sellers in all the years since it had been published.

She looked down at the scar above her left breast with a smile. She had conveniently left the details of the heart-shaped scar out of her narrative. No one other than Miranda, their children and Bella even knew of its existence or of the existence of its's mate that resided on Miranda's chest. The two women's hearts had been aligned perfectly as the killing curse struck her in the backs causing hers to stop beating. Because they were soul-mates Miranda's heart called to hers forcing it to begin beating again. It now continued to beat as long as its twin asked it to do so. The fact that this meant she would not live one second beyond Miranda's death instead of causing fear was actually a source of comfort to the younger woman. She simply did not want to live in a world without the light of her life. Besides witches as powerful as they could easily live for a quarter of a millennium.

Thoughts of Miranda, as they nearly always did, caused Andy to feel quite aroused. She was contemplating masturbating when she was distracted by a strange noise that began emanating from the shower head. As she recognized what that sound likely meant she leapt from the shower just as green dragon fire replaced the water. The frazzled woman did not bother with her robe as she strode out of her bathroom through their bedroom and into the hallway. She yelled for Cassidy and Caroline at the top of the lungs. The girls quickly appeared giving their Ma a strange look. Not because she was nude, that was quite normal, but because she was currently dripping water onto the hardwood.

"Did you two just cause dragon fire to come out of my shower?"

The girls both sniggered before Caroline said, "Maybe we would have done that when we were third years but come on Ma we moved way past that kind of stuff."

Andy pinched her nose to stave off a coming headache.

"Sorry girls I know that," Andy said to her older twins.

"Madeline and Allison to me now," she called.

She had to stifle the desire to hug both girls as they approached her with the most adorable downcast faces. She wondered if they knew that the look was 100 percent pure Miranda.

She looked at the girls, who unlike their older sisters went out of their way to appear unique. Madi chose to emulate her Mom with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes while Allie's look was more like her own. Despite their increased need for individuality, the younger twins were every bit as close as Caroline and Cassidy and just as mischievous.

"You girls are going into the 4th year so I should not have to remind you no experimenting with dragon fire in the house."

"Sorry, Ma."

"Sorry, Ma," Both girls said with true contrition in their voices.

She could no longer resist as she pulled both girls into a big wet hug.

"Oh, gross Ma you're soaking wet," Madi lamented.

She was undeterred as she explained how green flames had forced her to evacuate the bathroom sooner than she would have preferred. The girls apologized again as they both decided that being hugged by their soaking wet Ma meant they were probably getting off easy.

When Andy turned her eyes to her older girls both looked back before Cass spoke, "You wouldn't."

Caroline responded saying, "Yes she would."

With that, both girls took off running. They headed down the stairs and towards the front door hoping their Ma would have the good sense not to chase them out of the house in her birthday suit.

They had just reached the front door when two familiar witches entered. The delay allowed their Ma to catch them and pull them into wet hugs.

Andy did not flinch at the appearance of her beloved wife and her best friend.

She let go of her older twins and pulled Miranda into a nearly dry hug as she had already transferred the majority of her post shower wetness onto her daughters' clothes. Miranda never one to waist an opportunity took a handful of her wife's exposed rear end in the process.

Andy turned to her friend before the woman held up a hand, "don't you dare Sachs."

That stopped Andy knowing that Bella only reverted to that old nickname when she was serious.

"Ok, Black," she responded with a wink.

All the girls came close to greet their aunt Bellatrix Black. Bella had spent months in prison after the war while Miranda tried to convince the Ministry that she was a double agent. It wasn't until the book was published and all of the evidence was laid out that the Ministry was finally shamed into letting her go. Andy and Miranda had wanted to do serious harm to the people who escorted a frail gaunt Bellatrix home from Azkaban Prison. Bella had lived with them until well after the Caroline and Cassidy were born. She quickly bonded with the girls who referred to her as Aunt Bella from the time they could talk. Eventually, she moved to her rooms at Hogwarts after Miranda, who was by then Headmistress as well as Transfiguration Professor, convinced her to take the Defense against the Dark Arts position. That same year Miranda talked Andy into starting a new Department teaching and experimenting with advanced magical theories.

Andy really did not need to work but she loved the topic and helping young witches and wizards to understand the theory behind spells and thus helping them to invent new ones. Over the years she had invented hundreds of spells including a few that had greatly contributed to their wealth and status inside the wizarding community. She had also invented several muggle devices making her somewhat famous and very wealthy in that world as well. Her status as a minor muggle celebrity also made her the perfect ambassador for the muggle-born students and their parents.

"Did you bring Draco and Harry the younger twins asked?"

Cass rolled her eyes before saying, "Those two are so gay for each other, I don't know why you two even bother."

Allie replied, "We know but they are just so cute together."

Cass wanted to argue but the truth was that Harry and Draco were indeed a rather cute couple.

"No, but they will be here a little later," Bella answered.

"Yeah, and hopefully by then Ma will be moved to put on some clothes," Caroline said pointedly.

"Sheesh give someone your name and you'd think they would cut you some slack," Andy said as she used her hand to summon a pair of shorts and her favorite t-shirt. After dressing she turned toward Caroline displaying the vintage tee that featured an Image of punk rocker Grace Slick giving the finger.

"Subtle Ma Real subtle," Caroline said as she and her Ma both broke out into laughter.

Cass and Miranda just rolled their eyes at the antics of the other two.

"We're going to the station to meet everyone," Cass said. She also reminded her parents that the Gryffindor Quidditch team plus a few other friends were coming to the castle for a final practice before tomorrow's match then coming here for a team dinner tonight.

"Yes, Dear we will be ready for dinner at seven," Miranda said.

"I would appreciate if you two took your sisters along with you," Andy said.

"Yeah, we're going to let them scrimmage with us," Caroline added causing the younger twins to smile broadly.

The four girls grabbed their brooms and headed towards Hogsmeade Station.

Now that she was dressed Bella finally accepted a hug from her fellow Hogwarts professor and best friend. Bella did not like showing that kind of affection to Andy in front of Miranda. It was not that Miranda was the jealous type or that anything would ever happen between her and Andy. Her stance was more a sign of respect for what the two woman had. Soul-mates were extremely rare in the modern wizarding world. The fact that Andy and Miranda had exhibited all the soul-mate traits was a testament to their love for each other and how the power of their magic.

Until a few centuries ago all magical marriages were between bonded mates. It wasn't until the rise of the powerful magical houses did that practice change. Houses like her own House Black and Miranda's House Priestly began using marriage as a way to consolidate power. The soul-bond is powerful but some very talented magicians were able to counteract the deadly effects of ignoring one's soul-mate in favor of an arranged marriage.

Now that the bond was proven to be more powerful than Lord Voldemort and even death itself all the countermeasures had been outlawed. The result was that slowly but surely the soul-bond was returning.

She was invited to sit and was not surprised to see Andy pull Miranda into her lap. She smirked at the dark look Miranda gave Andy. She suppressed a laugh as the older witch quickly relaxed into Andy's warm embrace. She knew that only Miranda Priestly could pull of sitting on her spouse lap with such regal poise. "She really is a queen," Bella thought sill enamored with the power and grace that Miranda always seemed to exude. She knows that only Miranda's timely influence kept her from buying into all the garbage Voldemort was preaching. Her father had taught her all of that muggle hating nonsense all her life but Miranda had been a far greater influence in her life than her father ever would be.

Once they've exchanged a few pleasantries Bellatrix finally admitted why she wanted to see them tonight.

"The dreams have begun," she said indicating the first stage of her own soul-bond had begun.

AN: Yes this is almost18 years after chapter 4. The heart of the story is about to start but I needed to use the first few chapters and an extended prologue. I hope you enjoy the update. More to come. As always I appreciate and thrive on constructive feedback.


End file.
